Nephilim
The Nephilim are a demigod which are half human and half Illyrian. Most Nephilim aren’t born from a human and Illyrian parent, rather they’re born from the first Nephilim who had their blood infused with Illyrian blood to become demigod. This does not mean that there aren’t Nephilim who are born from both parents, there just aren’t enough of them in the world. Despite their immortal ancestry, Nephilim are mortals and are therefore vulnerable to old age and eventually death. Their Illyrian blood however does endow them with many natural abilities, such as strength and speed, as well as large estus reserves which allow them to use magic exponentially in their fight against the hellions. The Nephilim are a holy warrior race, called upon by Malchor to fight the hellions which enter Mythos. It is their duty to protect the mortals in Mythos from all forces of darkness, and as the appointed race of the Illyrians, they are the supreme race in Mythos and the enforces of justice. History Mankind was almost eradicated when the hellions from the void invaded Mythos, marking the Second Demonmachy. The largest human army was stuck at Bethlehem where the demonic forces were attacking their hardest. As the fort fell, the warriors locked themselves inside, sending out troops one by one to catch the forces off guard, until there were three warriors left. Locked in a dungeon, they prayed to Malchor, asking not for them to see the next day, but for humanity to prevail through this dark age. Seeing the honesty and nobility of their wish, Malchor answered their prayers by mixing his blood into a cup and having them drink from it. The three, now known as the Magni Nephilim Three, were reborn as Nephilim warriors, humans who were half Illyrian. Malchor also gave them the Book of Black and the Codex, as well as three seraphic blades. With their weapons and new books, the new Nephilim left the dungeon and demolished the demon forces in Bethlehem. When they were done, they ran for the nearest stronghold: Alicante, and shared the blood of Malchor until the Nephilim warrior race was established. Overview The Nephilim are a warrior race, appointed by Malchor to defend any creature with a human soul from demonic forces and each other. They do this with the Book of Black, a magical book possessing the information needed to master several different forms of magic and fighting styles. They too have the Codex, a book with a list of every Illyrian and their role and who to pray to for specific needs. Using these tools, Nephilim employ magic to complete their mission while also using seraphic energies, swords which have the blue runes the Illyrians mark on their bodies; using these runes, these swords summon power directly from the Seed of Vitality. The Nephilim also see the Illyrians not as their parents, but as their deities. They pray to specific Illyrians depending on what they need assistance with. Nephilim enforce the law in Mythos, meaning they have jurisdiction and authority in every kingdom, though there is a limit and there are rules to their authority. For instance, Nephilim are not allowed to go to the Tritsteine Rocks or Nordstrom because of the races which occupy those lands. They’re allowed to go into the Kingdom, Carpathia, and Idris, but they need permission from the Seelie Court to go into the Starklands. Appearance The Nephilim race are very much human, however as a warrior race they have natural lean bodies with muscular builds. Their skin has a slight bronze glow and many Nephilim have taken to the Illyrian tradition of wearing blue runes. Pure Nephilim, as in those few Nephilim who are born from human and Illyrian parents, have metallic styled hair which is usually gold or black. Nephilim wear many assortments of clothing, such as armor, boiled leather, and magically enchanted fabrics which are elastic and stretch with the body. There isn’t a uniform for Nephilim, though they usually wear dark blue, gold and black. Abilities The Nephilim possess several abilities. Because they have Illyrian blood, they possess large reserves of estus, allowing them to perform magic on an exponential level. The most common form of magic used by the Nephilim are runes, for runes are the language of the Illyrians which grant extraordinary affects. Nephilim are also naturally strong and fast and have faster healing factors, though they are still prone to diseases and illnesses. They can naturally control estus, making magic easier for them to learn. Weaknesses The Nephilim can be fatally wounded and often are in the line of duty. Because they often use estus to fight the forces of darkness, Nephilim are commonly injured from using too much estus. Using so much magic also puts a strain on their bodies.Category:Creatures Category:Demigods Category:Pages